The Island boys
by KHLegacy
Summary: There is a legend on Destiny Islands about two boys well known by all who live there and could tell any visitor of the many adventures and mischief they'd get into who are they? One is a cheerful brunette the other a cool and collected Silverette
1. Old Mr Caris

_I do not Own the Characters of Kingdom Hearts Just my OCs_

_**Old Mr. Caris**_

"Here it comes Riku!" Four year old Sora yelled

"Throw it hard Sora!" Five year old Riku dared

Sora wound up his arm a few times then with a massive throw the ball flew right over his best friend's head right into the yard behind them

Riku shook his head "I said throw it **_NOT_** launch it to outer space!"

"Sorry" Sora replied sheepishly

"We better go get it" Riku replied heading to the front of the house of the yard their ball now resided

"Riku _**DON'T**_!" Sora yelled

"Why not?"

"Mr. Caris lives their he's the mean old guy! Tidus told me that he eats anyone who throws a ball in his back yard!" Sora cried

"Tidus is always making stuff up! And I payed 45 munny for that ball!" Riku argued

"Yeah but!"

"We need to get it Sora you can stay if you want but I'm going!" Riku told him

Sora stood there for a few minutes then finally

"Hey wait up!"

Riku knocked on the door no answer

"Do you think he's out?" Sora asked

Riku knocked louder but this time the door creaked open

"Lets just run in get the ball and get out!" Riku told him

"Uh okay!" Sora agreed

They got in to the house it was old and creaky and a little bit spooky

"I heard ghosts haunt his house!" Riku told him

"Do you think he's friends with the ghosts?" Sora asked

"They say he has them keep an eye on his house while he's out!" Riku replied

"whoooooooooO!" the boys jumped

"What was that!" Sora asked

"just the wind!" Riku said promptly

"Lets just get the ball and get out of here!" Sora cried

"Y-yeah!" Riku replied

There was a bang

Making them jump

"Maybe he has a couple cats?" Riku thought

"That was too loud for cats Riku!" Sora whimpered

Riku pondered that for a moment "Let's get the ball!" The silverette said nervously

They quickly ran to the sliding door but outside was asleep in his chair with the ball underneath

Riku and Sora looked at each other then silently played Rock, Paper, Scissors

"Scissors cuts paper!" Riku declared with a smile

"Awwwww!" Sora moaned he gulped

He pulled open the sliding door then crawled across the ground he reached out for the ball and he had his hand on then success! He pulled it out then he heard a yawn that made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up on end he ran up climbed some brick laid off to the side and jumped the fence

Riku bolted out of the house and rushed around to the empty lot they were in but there was no sign of Sora

"Sora, SORA!"

"Up here"

Riku looked up and saw Sora hanging over the fence by the collar of his shirt

"I'm stuck!"

"I can see that!" Riku replied

"So Sora thought you'd jump my fence eh?"

Riku jerked around and jumped in fear

"Mr. Caris!" he squeaked

The man didn't say anything he just lifted Sora up from the fence unsticking him and put him down beside Riku

"now then I got go get my pot" Mr. Caris replied

"Pot?" the boys asked in confusion

"To eat you!" he said with a nasty grin

The boys screamed and took off

"that'll teach em I'll have a talk with their parents too!" Mr. Caris said to himself

"Like'd I'd eat children! Ha!"

_**This is the story of Riku and Sora's adventures some in their younger years or during the canon of the series meaning anywear between Kingdom Hearts and my fic Re: Leagcy final mix tell me what you think ! read and review!**_


	2. The Chase

_The disclaimer is in chapter one I own nothing Oc's aside!_

_**The Chase**_

Fourteen year old Sora gazed down at a Heart-shaped Valentine that was pink had a ring of red glitter and a ring of white lace on both the writing scribed with extreme care he sighed a litte blushing at the intended receiver for the card

"I hope it's not too gaudy" he said out loud he wanted it to be perfect!

Then the wind picked up blowing the card away

"HEY! Come back!" Sora chased after it just then a black gloved hand grabbed it the silver-haired fifteen year old looked at it with intrest

"From your secret admirer" he read out loud

"Riku!"

Sora ran up then saw the object of his chase

"Oh good you caught it!"

"you made this?" Riku asked with an arched eyebrow

"No!" Sora lied blushing a little

"yeah right the truths all over your face!" Riku replied with a smirk

"Just give it BACK!" Sora said with a huff

"No I don't think I will buh-bye!" Riku took off at top speed

"WHAT GET BACK HERE RIKU!" Sora shouted pursuing

Sora ran passed Tidus and Wakka who were playing Blitz ball to avoid getting hit Sora launched a kick the ball went into a tree

"SORA!" the boys yelled

"Sorry!"

Riku swerved through people one of them being his Biology teacher

"Excuse me Mr. Mein!" Riku shouted veering to the left

Mr. Mein turned only to see a blur of Red, brown and black crash into him

"Why Mr. Mein sir what a surprise!" Sora said laughing nervously

"Tetsuya…." Mr. Mein simply said

"have you seen?" Sora started only to have the teacher jerk his thumb behind him

"Thanks!" Sora said running at top speed

"Lucas and Tyler all over again one more year till that kid's officially in high school! I'll have them both! Then my hair is doomed!" he said placing a hand on his head

He took off as fast as he could he finally caught Riku in his sights

He passed Snow Villers a boy in Riku's freshmen class

"Make a homemade Valentine for your sweet heart Kairi!" he yelled as the Brunette passed

"Shut up Snow!" Sora barked

Running at top speed he screeched to a halt when he saw who was in front of him

"_no no no don't hit Kairi, don't hit Kairi, Don't_- LOOK OUT!" Kairi turned then jumped out of the way as Sora crashed into a tree

He fell back seeing stars

"Sora! You okay!" Kairi exclaimed

"I have a funny looking sword to save the world with but it doesn't look sharp!" he replied in his daze which with a shake to his head was gone

"Kairi no time to talk where's Riku did he come through here?"

"No but I think I saw him going to the island" she replied

"THE ISLAND! Thanks Kairi See you tomorrow!" he shouted heading for the beach

He rowed out to the Island where to his surprise Riku was there waiting for him

"Riku!"

"Here" he replied handing Sora the card as he proceeded to place it in his school back carefully

"Of course you take such good care of that card!"

"uh…"

"All ready read it.."

"_From your secret admirer Happy Valentine's day Kairi!_ You forgot to write _with love and from Sora_" he replied

Sora stood there in silence

Selphie was hard at work with her Valentines on the far side of the main Island when

"GRAHHHHHHHHHH!" she perked up and turned at the sound which sounded like it was just outside

_**Back on the Island….**_

"GET…BACK….HERE!"

"Sora and Kairi sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Riku sang as Sora chased him around the island laughing

"shut up SHUT UP _**SHUT UP**_!" Sora yelled his face as red as his jump suit

Chasing Riku around the island

_**I know it's a few months passed Valentine's day but I just had to write this as one of the chapters any way the way Sora greets Mr. Mein is a reference to a Disney Channel cartoon I'll give you a hint the title was the name of the break elementary and middle school kids get hopefully not to hard or easy**_

_**Read and review!**_


	3. Cat in the Tree

_**Cat in the Tree**_

Seventeen year old Riku and Sixteen year old Sora walked down the streets Sora stopped to look into a shop window

"hmmmmmmmm"

"what?" Riku asked

"I need to get Kairi something for her birthday….but it has to be perfect!" Sora replied

"So what you gonna get her?" Riku asked

"I don't know!" he sighed and put his head against the window

"Think about what she likes!"

They turned

"Crystal?" Sora replied

"Where do you come from all the time!" Riku asked

"I just find you guys not my fault you don't see me coming any way! Riku my cats stuck in a tree could you help me?"

Riku and Sora looked at each other

"Which tree?" Sora asked

"The one in my back yard!" Crystal replied

"REOWWW!" the cat cried in the ten foot tree

"Yiko let her out!" Crystal replied

"Hey Guys!" Kairi's voice rang from behind them

"What are you doing here?" Riku asked

"She and I are working on a project so back to my cat!" Crystal replied

"Right so…." Riku thought his eyes narrowed on the Calaco cat he grabbed the branches and started to climb

"Careful Riku!" Crystal, Kairi and Sora shouted in unision

"I know!" he replied

"I'll climb up the other side in case the cat backs up away from him" Sora replied heading to the opposite side of where Riku was climbing

"Careful!" Kairi said promptly

"Always!" Sora replied with his trade mark grin

He started climbing too

"I'm telling dad your letting them climb the tree!" the girls turned and the boys stopped to look it was Yiko

" he already knows Tria is up there so Sure and tell him the Polar Ice caps are melting while you're at it!"

Yiko stuck out his tounge

"I'm gonna tell him all that and that Eekfu is here!"

"His name is Riku SO GET IT RIGHT!" Crystal yelled a vein visibly showing

"I like Eekfu better!" Yiko replied

Then bolted back into the house when Crystal ran up she huffed

"_Why does he hate Riku so much!"_ she thought

"Wahh!" Sora cried

"Sora! Be careful!" Kairi shouted

"Always!" Sora shouted

Kairi huffed "_Note to self, worry when he says that_!"

Riku had just managed to get to the top of the Tree where Tria was

"Here Kitty Kitty!" Riku cooed

HAHISSSSSS!

The cat backed away right into Sora's hand

"Gotcha!" he yelled only for the cat to started scratching him in the face and make him loose his grip

"SORA!" Riku yelled grabbing Sora's hood but the branch in his hand snapped and he fell

Kairi pulled out her Destiny's embrace

"Aera Sphere!"

The two and the cat landed on the Sphere of wind and Tria hissed at Riku and ran into the house

"Great someone else who lives with you hates me!" Riku replied

"Ignore Yiko! And Tria was just scared!" Crystal replied

"if anything the Cat hates _**me**_!" Sora replied massaging his face suddenly a green aura he knew was a cure spell surrounded him

"better?" Kairi asked

"I might need a kiss" Sora replied

Kairi giggled "Okay!" She replied kissing him on the Cheek

Crystal turned to Riku

"I'm all for Romance but there are times when you need to get a room!"

"Tell me about it!" Riku agreed

_**I wanted Crystal in another Fanfic aside from Re:Legacy Final mix A.k.A Legacy she'll be back by the way but I won't say when for all you Crystal fans out there and yes I know it got a little cheesy there with Kairi and Sora but I couldn't resist**_

_**Read and review!**_


	4. Rowdy Kids

_I wanted to Point out that this story skips around meaning each chapter could be anywhere in the mentioned time line but it won't go into Sora and Riku's adult hood any way I only own the OCs_

_**Rowdy Kids**_

Sora's mother was having a coughing fit poor fifteen and a half year old Sora wanted to see her but she wouldn't allow it she didn't want her son to catch the flu which was rare to get in a tropical climate but when you did get it, it hit you hard!

"Mom you okay you sure I can't come in there?" Sora asked through the door

"Yes Sora I'm Cough…positive!" she replied

Sora suddenly heard the Phone rang from inside her bedroom

"Hello….oh no the Kids I forgot! I'm so sorry I caught the flu and I don't want to give it to anyone!"

"_Yeah to the point where you won't even see your own son!_" Sora thought

"I hope you can find someone else to read to them! I'm so sorry! Alright thank you I'll try good bye" the phone was hung with a plastic clang

Sora suddenly remembered that she was to volunteer to read to the first graders at the Library

"Hey mom you're gonna be sleeping all day right?" Sora asked

"Pretty much so don't bother me unless you want to add a couple of weeks to the amount of time you didn't see Riku or Kairi"

she replied implying that it was a house grounding if he dared disturbed her slumber and reminding him of his past adventures which he told her about

"Okay see ya I'm going out call me if you wake up and need anything okay?"

"Sure just be back by five!" she replied

Sora grabbed his cell phone and dialed Riku's number from the contacts

"Hello Akeru speaking"

"Hey Riku I need you to come with me to the Library!" Sora replied

"Huh why?"

"My mom's sick but she was supposed to read to the little Kids at the Library today so I want to take her place and I need you to come with me!" Sora explained

"NO….WAY! I'm not dealing with those first graders they're crazy!" Riku replied

"What makes you say that?" Sora asked

"Talk to someone without the flu and ask them about the time we insert whatever happened here" Riku told him flatly

"Aw come on Riku! I'd ask Kairi but she and Selphie are having a girl's day and Tidus and Wakka are practicing for Blitz ball so no way they'll go with me besides the rowdy thing was us this is them and Kairi never got into trouble when she was little!"

"Which you say because you're practically in love with her!" Riku replied

"Riku PLEASSSSE! There's literally NO ONE else! And I don't wanna handle twelve Kids on my own a thousand Heartless are one thing but little Kids! They're rowdy!" Sora begged

There was a sigh "you owe me BIG! I'll meet you there"

"Thanks Riku you're a real pal I'll pay you back BIG!" Sora grinned

Sora raced out to the Library he waited a few minutes before Riku showed up and as he did the Teacher showed up with her class

"Oh! boys are you here to cover for Mrs. Tetsuya?" she asked

"Yep!" Sora replied

"So what are we reading?"

"The Wise little Hen then after that you can let them pick out another book I'll pick them up in an hour"

"Okay Kids I'm Sora and this is Riku!" the brunette said pointing to himself then his silver haired friend

"Sup" Riku replied

"I know you! You're that guy who wants to marry that Umiara girl" a boy told him Sora immediately turned red

"Her names Kairi!" a girl piped Sora's face got redder

"I think she'd be better off with the silver haired guy next to him this guy looks like a dork!" a boy proclaimed

"_DORK!"_ Sora screamed in his mind his eye twitching a little while his face went to a violet red

"Nah! I think he's cute but he should be like an angsty bad boy with blonde hair that's windswept! Or maybe even star-bursted or something!" said a girl in pigtails

Roxas from within was slightly amused

"_Wow she really hit the nail on the head about me! but me and Kairi? What do you think?" _His Nobody asked

"_I think you should stay out of this!" _Sora snapped at his nobody who shrugged

"_TOU-CHY! I was only kidding man! You're so sensitive!" _Roxas replied with a roll of the eyes

"No way!" a child yelled

"What about that Tidus Kid?" Someone asked

"NO WAY!" several kids yelled

"CAN WE STOP TALKING ABOUT PAIRINGS!" Sora yelled he then took a deep breath

"Look lets go into the Library and read the Wise little Hen after that you guys can pick a book!"

"Okay!" they all replied politely

_**Later….**_

"_And so while the Wise little Hen and her Chicks ate a delicious Corn themed and made feast her friends Mr. Duck and Mr. Rabbit basically kicking themselves and each other for not helping had nothing but an appetite the_ end" Sora read closing the book

"And the Moral of that Story is…..you don't work for something you don't get it!" Riku added

"One of life's lessons" Sora replied

"So what book do you want to read next we've still got half an hour" Sora replied since it took fifteen to quite everyone down and another fifteen to read the story

"I want the Princess and the Frog!"

"Robin Hood!"

They shouted a bunch of stories which Riku wrote down and left to get they sat there for a few minutes

Sora finally broke the Silence

"So….you guys want me to answer a few questions?" Sora asked as several hands went up

"That have nothing to do with who Kairi Umiara should have as a boyfriend" Sora replied flatly

All the hands went down except one

"Yes"

"Do you love that Kairi girl?"

Sora's darted around and he took a breath of relief when he saw Riku return

"NO more questions Riku's here!"

"Okay….. Let's see!" Sora replied

As he and Riku looked through several books one of the kids pulled out a bag of cookies which he shared with everybody

"Okay so were down to Robin Hood, The Jungle King and the Little Engine that could take your pick!" Sora told them holding the books up

All the Kids were wide-eyed they looked a little more energetic then they did four minutes ago Aqua and blue eyes widened with slight horror when they saw an empty cookie package

Riku's glance went to Sora's "Now you owe me huge!" he simply said before a loud collection of screams followed by a few yelps from them

The following was too fast for even Roxas to realize what was happening all they knew was that it involved rope getting tied up and books launched at them now Sora and Riku were tied up as the kids circled around them

"The rowdy thing was us he says!" Riku growled

"How was I supposed to know one of the Kids snuck in cookies!" Sora complained

"_By watching them!"_ Roxas told him

"_Don't you have anything better to do then watch what I do!"_ Sora complained to his Nobody

"_Not really_" the blonde replied

"Doesn't this place have a Librarian?" Sora asked

"_**Probably hiding**_!" Riku and Roxas said in unison

The Kids started chanting

"I think they've gone Primal!" Sora told Riku in fear

"Oh….joy!" Riku replied Sarcastically

"I know I Owe for this!" Sora sighed hanging his head

"oh Beyond!" Riku replied

"Kids!" the Teachers voice rang

They dropped their weapons and walked out a straight line like nothing happened

"_**You've gotta be Kidding me**_!" The two Keybladers and Nobody said in Unison

Riku quickly used Way to Dawn to free him and Sora then walked up behind the Kids who greeted their Teacher

Kairi who was passing through walked up to the Library

"Hey guys you fill in for reading time?" She asked

"My mom's sick" Sora replied

"You won't Find me doing it again!" Riku told her

"So how was you day?" Sora asked

"I bought a cute pillow!" Kairi replied pulling out a pink bear-head pillow as the Kids started to leave the girl in pig tails stopped and looked up at Kairi

"He loves you!" she said pointing to Sora who after an Akward silence turned to Kairi

"Can I borrow the Pillow" he asked

She merely handed it to him

He put it up to his face and screamed and fell over on his back with a thud

_**I myself don't think Sora's a dork I just did that for that one part and I thought this would be a funny chapter to go along with Island boys I poked at few Pairings some of which I've seen on fanfiction**_

_**RikuXKairi**_

_**TidusXKairi**_

_**RoxasXKairi there are others But I myself am for SoraXKairi! And a certain lucky Rabbit cameod **_

_**alongside Donald in that little hen Story which I based what Sora read on a little but the other slacker isn't a Pig character Any who read and review**_


	5. Pranks

_**Pranks**_

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up_

* * *

><p>Seventeen year old Kairi sighed at the week that Sora and Riku played pranks on each other.<p>

**Monday**

Seventeen year old Sora lay peacefully on the beach unaware that a sneaky Silverette Riku Akeru had slinked up to him and sprayed a bunch of whipped Cream in his hand.

Then came a feather he had been saving _**JUST**_ for the occasion he tickled Sora a little the sleeping brunette waved his hand knocking the feather away,Riku tickled him more quickly this time with the same results then he tickled as hard as he could and Sora finally slapped his whip covered hand on his face

"UGGH!" Sora reacted wiping the cream

"BWAA HA HA HA HA HA!" Riku laughed rolling on the sand,

"RIKU!?" Sora snapped.

"You should see your face…and I, I'm not talking about the cream Hah!" Riku bellowed doubled over

Sora just glared "I…..WILL…GET YOU FOR THIS!"

**Tuesday**

Riku and Sora were working on a Project for school so today they were at the Tetsuya residence Sora waited until his mom had left for groceries.

"Don't destroy the house like you two did last time!" Mrs. Tetsuya warned.

"Moooom! We were five and six!" Sora told her defensively,

"Yes and now that your seventeen and eighteen the damage would be ten times worse!"

"Come on mom you can trust me!" Sora told her

She sighed "alright…" She replied then left,

Sora rubbed his hands together once she left, "Perfect!"

He dashed into the Kitchen grabbed the Sran-wrap and placed a large amount of it in the grinned at his masterpiece "Hey Riku could you get something out of the kitchen for the Project!" Sora yelled,

"Yeah!" came the reply, Riku ran downstairs and walked straight into the sran-wall

"Dolf!" Riku yelped nearly being thrown back from the shock and impact that came from walking into the barrier.

Sora fell over laughing, "gotcha sucker!" he cried.

"hardy har har!" Riku replied sarcastically.

Sora gathered his breath, "Well that's what you get for that joke from yesterday!"

"You're such a wuss!" Riku replied,

"AM NOT!" Sora snapped.

A few seconds later a wrestling match ensued and minutes later Mrs. Tetsuya came home to her worse fears.

"_**SORA SKILAN TETSUYA!"**_

**Wednesday**

Sora had just managed to avoid getting grounded but his mother ordered the project be done that night and the two not to associate at their house with each other until they worked out whatever was in their systems Now it was Riku's turn for revenge!

He had done some digital editing with some help from their old friend Xion whom with Roxas had come to visit the islands since becoming their own people Roxas's hair had become a darker blonde and was growing differently from Ven's the combination style as Roxas and Riku called it all that happened to Xion was that her eyes had turned a darker shade of blue.

She had also traded in her black coat for an orchid purple muscle shirt a maroon belt black Knee high boots with a silver trim Cerulean blue arm warmers a pink choker and a grey skirt and was skilled at computers and was putting something together for Riku

"So why am I digitally editing your Principal's voice?" Xion asked

"Because she's the only Person left in the Universe Sora fears aside from his mom and dad." Riku explained,

"I think she means _why_ you are even doing this!" Crystal told him,

"Because Sora not only got me with Sran-wrap in his Kitchen door way prank he got me in trouble with Mrs. Tetsuya! I need to get him back!"

"The Prank thing again!?" Crystal asked with an arched eyebrow.

Riku nodded popping out the disc "Thanks gals!" he replied and ran out Yiko watched him walk by,

"I'm telling!" he yelled.

"Telling about what?" Xion asked,

"Everything he deems a crime." Crystal replied with an annoyed tone.

Riku set the disc in a CD player and attached it to some speakers he dialed the number for Sora's house, "_Briiiiiinnnnnnnggggggggg"_

"Tetsuya residence Sora speaking!"

"Mr. Tetsuya this is Mrs. Senai I have received record of your recent prank on the school."

"WHAT PRANK I'M INNOCENT!" Sora screamed running out of the house he ran in the direction of Mrs. Senai's house he ran up to the door regained composer and knocked unaware Riku was watching from the bushes,

"Sora what are you doing here?" she asked as she opened the door. "it's spring break!"

"I just wanted to tell you I didn't do it!" Sora cried pathetically,

"Do what?"

"The Prank!" Sora told her Riku was trying hard to stifle his laugher.

"What prank there was no Prank!" she told him,

"HUH!?" Sora cried wide-eyed,

"Looks like you're the victim of a practical joke!" she replied with a sorry tone.

"Yeah…..Sorry to bother you Mrs. Senai!" as soon as the Door closed and he left his Principals front yard then raised his head to the sky.

"**_RIKUUUUU_**!"

Crystal and Xion who had bought themselves lunch heard Sora's anger,

"Wow really loud!" Crystal said impressed.

Xion sweat dropped, "Yeah me and Roxas are good screamers because of him!"

**Thursday**

Sora had worked hard since Riku had employed the help of Xion and Crystal he thought he'd do the same though, Kairi made it clear she wanted nothing to do with this so he employed the help of Roxas and Tidus.

"You couldn't have just let the whipped cream thing go?" Roxas asked,

"NOPE! I told Riku I'd get him for it and I did he just got me back!" Sora replied.

"You do realize this a cycle that never ends?" Kairi asked watching them.

"Hey a man's gotta do what man's gotta do!" Tidus replied.

Roxas rolled his eyes it was one of the hotter days on Destiny Islands he kinda wished he'd worn shorts instead of his black and tan pants with a grey line between the two colors he also wore a grey sleeveless shirt with a silver middle and lining and over it a black vest with a red collar and white sleeves with black trims.

"_Yep should've worn shorts and a simple T-shirt!"_ he thought because heat didn't stop Sora from putting extra effort in his revenge scheme, "Okay that's done" Roxas said wiping the sweat off his forehead as well as pushing a few bronze strands out of his eyes (He had gained Bronze or Copper colored hair since he became his own person either way it was a combination of light brown and blonde.)

"And with that I bid you all farewell" Kairi replied.

Roxas envied Kairi's quick thinking of telling Sora she wouldn't help since the Keyblader sprung it on his former nobody so fast he couldn't come up with an excuse! "So what's the plan?" he asked

"I just need Tidus to lead Riku in here once he's done that I'll take care of the rest!" Sora replied,

Tidus looked at Roxas "what?"

"This is the part where you say what about me?" Tidus replied.

"Yeah…I don't 'care' enough to say anything like Sora would listen," he replied with an air quote "besides I've wanted nothing to do with this from begging." Roxas added

_**Later**_

"What is it you wanted to show me Tidus?" Riku asked,

"You'll see!" the cheerful blonde replied.

"_Ugh I know I'm gonna regret this!"_ Riku thought the silverette suddenly felt a bucket of ice cold water on his head he only spoke one word

"_**Sora**_"

**Friday**

Sora went to his Locker and when he opened it he got a note,

"_Dear Master Sora Tetsuya you have been given a special lunch please claim it in the art room."_ Sora read to himself. He heard his stomach growl"_Might as well have a look,_" he thought.

The art room was empty save for a small table with a tray and a lid over it, "Hmmmmm! Nice presentation I'll admit." Sora muttered pulling up the lid "AHHHHHHHHHH! WAKKA'S HEAD!" Sora screamed.

"Sora! What did YOU DO!?" he turned to see Riku with shock on his face,

"I didn't he was like this when I found him aw man he have to call someone the Fire Department the Police, The National Guard!, The FBI the MIB!" Sora ranted panicking

Riku suddenly burst out laughing as did Wakka's disembodied head

"GOTCHA!" they both replied

"What!?" Sora cried furious and surprised at the same time.

"This is for the bucket of ice water on my head Sora!" Riku replied with a smirk

**Saturday**

Sora had been using a stick to put a foul concoction together he carefully placed it above the door way and went to his hiding place with a smirk on his face

"So what are you doing?"

"Pranking Riku!" Sora replied. "Once he steps through that door all that gunks gonna fall on him!"

"Hmmm good thing I came around back then!" Sora turned and saw a familiar face smirk at him.

"RIKU!?" Sora cried The older teen smirked then Sora's stomach gave a harsh drop when he heard the door creek "NOOOOOO!" he cried almost in slow motion there was a yelp as the goop made it's mark "Oh….MY!" Sora squeaked eyes the size of his fists.

Kairi walked along the path when suddenly

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sora was running frantically from a furious and goop covered Roxas with both Oblivion and Oathkeeper out screaming

"Former somebody and guy who gave me existence _**OR NOT **_YOU…DIE FOR THIS!"

Seventeen year old Kairi sighed at the week that Sora and Riku played pranks on each other


	6. Sticky

_**Sticky**_

Four year old Sora was happily enjoying Recess when he heard some whimpering

"Kairi?" he asked

The little crimson-haired girl wasn't too far from him her purple eyes watery she was pulling at something in her hair Sora didn't know why but he hated to see Kairi cry

"What's wrong?" Sora asked

"Another kid got gum in my hair and now I can't get it out!" Kairi cried

Sure enough in her hair was a large blob of pink sticky bubble gum

"I know how to get it out!" Sora declared zooming past Riku who looked over at Kairi with confusion

it was only moments later Sora came out with some safety scissors and grabbed the part of Kairi's hair that had the gum in it Riku's eyes widened when he saw what Sora was doing

"NO WAIT!"

Too late a big chunk of hair was snipped off from Kairi's hair

"Nice going Sora!" Riku snapped

"What I had gum in my hair once and that's how my mom got it out!" Sora argued

"Yeah but now Kairi's hair looks weird!"

"It does?" Kairi asked she looked in to a mirror and gave a small scream

"SORA! You cut off to much!" Kairi cried one side of her hair was untouched while the other fell to her chin

"Oops what do we do?" Sora asked Riku

"The only thing we can do, even it out" Riku took the scissors from Sora and went over to Kairi

"Hold still okay I've gotta do this right!" Riku carefully measured the shorter length of hair against the longer and slowly and carefully went to cut

Nearby one of the teachers went to go get all the kids inside

"Riku, Sora Kairi!" she called only to see Riku finish cutting Kairi's hair the latter with a scared look on her face Sora had a scared look too when he realized that the teacher just watched Riku cut Kairi's hair though they both paled in comparison to the look on the Teacher's face

"!"

Sora, Riku and Kairi now sat outside the principal's office waiting for their parents Kairi peeked at her reflection in a nearby window she smiled

"I kinda like it this way!" she replied

"Yeah good for you, but Riku could be grounded for a billion years!" Sora replied

"We'll BOTH be grounded once I tell them that you cut it first!" Riku hissed

Kairi shushed them and pointed to the three moms that suddenly appeared

Sora's mom had his eye and Hair color while Riku's mom had silver hair got his eye color from his dad and Kairi's mom had blonde hair with brown eyes

"Hi mom!" they said, the principal came out

"Ah Mrs. Tetsuya, Akeru and Umiara you're all here!"

"It's not what you think Kairi had gum in her hair I cut it first to get it out cause that's what my mom did for me! But I cut off too much and Riku said we had to even it out so he cut the other side!" Sora pleaded

They all turned to Riku and Kairi

"Is this true?" Mrs. Umiara asked

They both nodded

"I like my hair like this and it was some other Kid that got gum in my hair in the first place!" Kairi added

They all looked at each other and muttered amongst themselves Sora tried to hear only to held back by Riku

Mrs. Tetsuya finally turned away and got to Sora's level

"Sora sweetie I know you were trying to help but next time one of your friends has gum in their hair tell a grown up!"

"Okay mommy, Sorry Kairi!"

"It's okay Sora" she replied

"Riku the same goes for you, you should have gotten a teacher when Sora cut Kairi's hair so a grown up could fix it!"

"Yes mom" Riku replied

"I should get a grown up when I want to get gum out of my hair?" Kairi asked

"Yes dear" Mrs Umiara replied

With it all sorted the Kids went home Kairi's hair eventually returned to it's original length but a few years later she had it cut that short again because she still liked the style

_**And that could be the origin of Kairi's hair style in the original Kingdom Hearts tell me what you think read and review!**_


	7. to awaken Sora

To awaken Sora

Fifteen year old Kairi Umiara stared down at her black clad friend Sora for the past fifteen minutes then her silver Haired friend Riku Akeru came over

"Can't wake him up can you?" Riku asked

"Nope!"

Riku mused for a moment then a light bulb went

"SORA ORIGANIZATION XIII IS ATTACKING THE ISLANDS" he yelled in Sora's ears but the brunette didn't stir

"I have an idea Riku" Kairi told him she took in a deep breath and puffed out her chest before

"!"

"KAIRI!" Sora screamed jumping up summoning his Ultima Weapon then humorously doing a double take realizing that there was no danger dismissed it then glared at his two friends

"Sorry but you were being a lazy bum" She replied

"A simple shake and wake up Sora would have sufficed" he told them flatly

"Did any of your dreams involve earth quakes or enemies shaking you like a maraca?" Riku asked

"I think so" Sora replied

"That was Kairi"

"Oh come on I'm not that deep a sleeper!" Sora argued

"oh yes Sora you are!" Riku replied

"I'll right get Snow, Tidus, Selphie and Wakka and anyone else who asks to help you out I'll go back to sleep at my place and you can all try to wake me up which I will do then you all see I'm not that heavy a sleeper!" Sora declared

"I accept your challenge?" Riku asked

They shook hands it was one of the many child hood rivalry bets

_**Later…..**_

"So what you all bring us here for?" Snow asked

"A bet we need to find ways to wake up Sora with Kairi screaming as the absolute last resort" Riku explained

"That wakes him up?" Tidus asked with a tilt of the head

Kairi nodded with a grin

"Okay just give me a few minutes and I'll be back" Snow told them running off for home

"Where's he off to?" Riku asked

"To get his one-man band thingy I swear that thing is so obnoxious it woke up the dead on Halloween night he used it as his costume!" Tidus explained although like many of his tall tales went unbelieved Snow eventually came back with a huge heavy looking one man band device it had every thing

"Does it work?" Selphie asked

"Work as it functions yes as for waking up Sora well…we'll have to wait and see" the quartet went into the house

"I can already taste Victory!" Riku told Kairi

She followed him into the house there was Sora sound asleep on the couch she turned to see a picture of them when they were fourteen and Riku fifteen she smiled at the memories but that was cut short by a loud obnoxious blare of instruments Snow marched around the couch blaring it eventually he got tired

"_Pant….pant_…wow….it's gonna….take…a miracle to…..wake him up!" Snow gasped before falling over

"We should call him sleeping handsome!" Selphie said scratching the back of her head

"My turn" Tidus replied he pulled out an air horn "Brace yourselves!" Wakka kicked Snow wake and they all covered their ears as the he pushed the button

"!"

"_Snore….."_

"Seriously it works on everybody else!" Tidus yelled in unbelief

They suddenly smelt something "Selphie what are you doing?" Wakka asked

"I brought some cookie mix to try to wake Sora up with this wakes up my dad all the time" she replied

The sweet smell of chocolate chip was getting Sora's attention "MMMMM! His hand grabbed a couple of cookies and ate them in his sleep"

"Wow this kid won't wake up!" Snow stated

"Yeah you'd think he was cursed!" Tidus exclaimed

"No kidding!" Riku added

Selphie hung her head "aw man!"

"Waka you're up!" Riku told him Waka walked up to Sora

"WAKE UP BRADAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" he turned to the others when he failed

"That's all I got ya"

"Riku smirked "I'm so winning this bet"

"Kairi could kiss him" Selphie suggested

"I'll wait till after Riku has his shot" Kairi replied

"Shot at what?" they turned to see Mr. Tetsuya standing in the door way

"Oh no is his sleeping making you all late for something again?" Tyler asked

"No Riku and Sora have a bet going we have to try to find a way to wake him up if Kairi screaming murder is the only way to wake him up He has to buy Riku Pie" Selphie explained

"But if we find a way to wake him up Riku owes Sora Pie" Tidus Finished

"I see let me give it a shot"

He sucked in a large amount air and puffed up his chest before

"SORA SKILAN TETSUYA!" he roared

"WAAAAAAA" Sora jumped off the couch hit the floor hit his head against the coffee table then jumped up

"What I do What I do!" he screamed frantically then looked around at everyone present then turned to Riku

"HA! I win!" Sora declared

"Whatever" Riku replied with a roll to the eyes

_**Don't worry I'm still working on my other stories**_


	8. Punch Buggy

_**Punch Buggy**_

Fourteen year old Sora may have been on his way to a field trip but….

"AUGH SO BORED!" he cried

Riku who was sitting a seat ahead of him turned at him with a glazed look "You really have no patient's do you? just find a car game to play it's only been five minutes!"

"Feels like an hour!" Sora complained

He saw a small bug-like car go by and smirked

"PUNCH BUGGY!" he yelled hitting Riku in the arm

"OW Sora I'm _**NOT**_ playing _that_ game!" Riku growled

"Aw really help a guy out you can punch me whenever you-PUNCH BUGGY!"

Sora slugged Riku in the arm once again

"Sora NO!" Riku growled

"Okay okay!" Sora said in defeat

Riku looked out the window but sensed someone sit beside him it was Wakka

"Hey what's happening man!"

"sup Wakka?" Riku asked

"Just wondering if you got that assignment done" Wakka asked

"The one Mr. Akrio gave us? Yeah why?"

"I uh…"

"You want to copy me don't you!" Riku stated accusingly

"Aw come on Riku help a brudda out ya!" Wakka whined

"No way you know Mr. Akrio…"

"PUNCH BUGGY!" Sora yelled

"Ow KNOCK IT OFF!" Riku yelled

Sora slinked back down into his seat

"I'm not giving you my answers! The last time I did he caught us by giving a pop quiz and you ratted me out!" Riku stated

"You're still sore about that?" Wakka asked

"Yup!" Riku stated flatly but hotly

Riku turned to the window staring out it he wished they'd just get to the museum so he could have a little solitude and….

"PUNCH BUGGY!"

"OW I tell you I'm not playing and yet I still get slugged KNOCK IT OFF!"

"Uh…no punch back?" Sora laughed nervously

Riku huffed and slumped back down in his seat he fell asleep for a few minutes he had a weird dream he was drowning but he found he could breathe under the water he saw three Weapons a Sword a Sheil and a staff to keep one he'd have to give up one of the other two but…which two

"PUNCH BUGGY!"

Riku woke with a start then turned around sharply with Venom in his gaze "One more time Tetsuya!"

Sora nodded

He stared out the window it was a couple hours so it would be not too much longer till they got to the Museum he was looking forward to getting away from Sora for a bit he looked at his watch there was a cafeteria at the Museum or they had the choice to pack a lunch he had decided to

"PUNCH BUGGIE!" Sora slugged him in the arm once more

"WHAT PART OF I'M NOT PLAYING DO YOU NOT GET I'VE HAD WITH YOU AND YOUR STUPID GAME SORA AND YOUR NOT EVEN DOING IT RIGHT ITS NOT PUNCH BUGGIE ITS _**SLUG BUG!"**_

"It is?" Sora asked in confusion

"_**YES!" **_Riku screamed

_**My mom had said this would be a good storyline in Tiny Tunes or something like that while playing Punch buggy/Slug Bug so I thought I use it for this one! Also Yiko calling Riku names inspired my Mrfipp's OC Tanith she extremly cool! Happy Independence day!**_

_**Read and review**_


	9. Broken

_What your are about to read is misleading from the the title BUT it deals more with friendship then humor sorry this took so long I've been Kind of pressing on Re:legacy anywho on with the fic _**I own nothing!**

_**Broken**_

Five year old Riku stared up at the cliff the one the big kids climbed he wanted to prove that he was just as tough as them, so he grabbed hold.

"NO Riku!"

He turned to see four year old Sora rush up to him.

"Don't do it! That cliff is dangerous, even the big kids aren't supposed to climb it!" Sora protested.

"I'll be fine Sora if the big kids can do so can I!"

"But…"

The silverette rolled his eyes, "would you stop worrying Sora!"

Sora glared a little. "If you don't leave that cliff alone I'll tell on you!" Sora threatened.

"You better not, tattle tale!" Riku snapped.

"T-try me!" Sora replied a little taken back by Riku's reaction.

"Hey what's Riku doing?" Kairi asked

"He's climbing the cliff!" Tidus said excitingly.

"Riku you can't NO one's allowed." But the silverette grinned.

"That'll make me the first to the top!"

"No Riku!" Sora protested in a slight moan.

"Do it Riku!" Tidus called.

"Make us proud ya!" Wakka called. Sora and Kairi could only watch as their friend climbed higher and higher, Riku grinned on how well he was doing.

Suddenly the ground gave out beneath him.

"RIKU!" Sora screamed, but even though the brunette ran to try and help him screaming at Riku to grab something the silverette hit the ground be for he could get there with a thud.

Kairi and the other's gasped as they suddenly heard a sickening crack from Riku's arm, but it seemed Riku didn't hear it because the moment he went to move it he gripped it in pain and started to scream.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH IT HURTS, IT HURTS WAAAAAAAAAA!" Tears started to flow down Riku's face but he managed to calm down enough to see that Tidus and Wakka were stifling laughter.

"Man..he he what a baby!" Tidus giggled

Riku hung his head in shame.

"STOP IT YOU GUYS RIKU'S HURT HOW WOULD YOU FEEL IF HE LAUGHED AT YOU WHEN YOU GOT HURT!" Sora yelled at the two making them think about it and feel guilty.

"Sorry Riku." Tidus told him,

"Yeah you okay brudda?" Riku just shook his head Kairi had already gone to get her mother.

Sora went and sat beside Riku.

Later that day Riku sat in his bed room by himself looking at his cast he heard the door open to see Sora with a big grin on his face.

"I'm here to sign you cast!" he said holding up a marker.

"S-O-R-A ,T-E-T-S-U-"

"Sora?" Riku said

"huh? What?" the brunette asked.

"Thanks for sticking up for me."

"That's what friends are for!" Sora replied happily and returned to the cast.

"Y-A, There!"

"You didn't have to sign your whole name."

"I didn't my full name is Sora Skilan Tetsuya!" he replied proudly,

"I just put Sora Tetsuya!" he added as a matter of fact!

Riku grinned at this.

"So when can I play with you again."

"My mom said I can't play with anyone till the cast comes off, it's my punishment! That and the doctor said I should take it easy."

"But he said the cast wouldn't be off for a month! That's forever!" Sora groaned.

Riku smiled a little "Yeah I should've listen to you!"

"Its okay!" he said doodling a race car on his cast but Riku thought the car looked like a pig but after today he wasn't going to tease him about it.


	10. A love for Onion Dicing!

_**Well Since Roxas and Xion showed up I had to add the BBS trio and why this particular story because everybody loves tacos!**_

_I own nothing except the OCs!_

_**A Love for onion Dicing!**_

Kairi had invited the Land of Departure trio who were visiting for dinner since a few months had passed since Master Xehanort's defeat, nothing left to do but worry about the normal things in life in Kairi's case that was whether or not she had enough shells and tortias.

"Let's see, seven, eight, nine, ten eleven twelve! That should do it!"

_**DING DONG**_

"Hey guys!" She said opening the door, she saw that Riku, Ventus and Sora had three bowls of diced onions and cilantro.

"Hey how come we have so much of that stuff?" Aqua asked, she had been, helping Kairi with dinner actually they all had a part in it.

"Uh well, Sora has discovered he loves Onion dicing!" Ven replied with a chuckle

CUE FLASHBACK

"_Aww Man!" Sora moaned looking at the onions,_

"_What's the problem?" Ven asked._

"_He doesn't want to dice the onions because they'll make it cry and it's against all unwritten couple codes that a guy show up at the girlfriend's house all puffy eyed and sniffy!" Riku explained._

"_Yeah what he said!" _Sora agreed.

"_I'd say put in contacts but all three of us have perfect vision." Riku joked,_

_Sora sighed, "Why don't you just do it fast that way you won't cry as much in fact…." Ven said pulling out an Onion Dicer,_

"_Use this, just cut the onion into slices and then use this to dice them!" Ven told him,_

"_Uh okay thanks Ven!" Sora said taking the device,_

_It wasn't long after Ven had started at the Cilantro when_

_**BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG,**_

_Riku cast a glance at Ven _

"_It didn't know it'd be THAT loud!" Ven protested In his defense._

"_Its not the noise, Ven you could've very well created a monster!" Riku replied,_

"_Finished!" Sora stated but stared at the onions for a minute,_

"_We need more!" he stated,_

"_No we don't!" Riku protested only for Sora to ignore him and grab several more out of the bag,_

_**BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG!**_

_**BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG!**_

"_What…..have I done." Ven asked _

"_Only Sora could have THAT much fun with an onion dicer," _

_The next thing they knew Sora summoned his Keyblade threw several peeled onions into the air,_

"_ARS ARCANUM!" he shouted using the swift combo attack on them and they all feel onto the couter,_

"_Sora was that your Keyblade?" Mrs. Tetsuya shouted from downstairs,_

"_Uhhhhhhhhhhh…..No!" Sora stated in response, he wasn't supposed to use it in the house unless someone or something broke in!_

END FLASH BACK

"I'd rather not talk about that part." Sora muttered,

"Hey everyone!" Terra stated coming with the meat, Cheese, sour cream and Hot sauce, he then spotted the collection of cilantro onion,

"Uh you do know we'll only need half of that right?"

"Talk to Sora." Ven and Riku replied the latter's tone flat and sending blame.

Sora grinned nervously, "I kinda had fun dicing the onions."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Yeah this was inspired by my own Taco Night, I kinda hit a bit of writers block with this sorry, but I wont give up on it! I should do a scenario with Lea and Namine, so leave me a review <em>**


	11. Lopped off!

_**I wonder how Riku's new hair cut is being recived on a global scale….I like it and this was inspired by the TGS news of KH3D Enjoy**_

_I Own nothing Except the OCs,_

* * *

><p>Sora waited for a while, he and Riku were to go and prove themselves for the mark of mastery, to Yensid and the King, this was a road he alone had chosen to take, too save those who had been hurting he was who he was because of them, they needed him!<p>

"Sora!"

"Ri-WHOA!" Sora turned and saw something very unexpected, and the silverette shot him a look,

"What?" he asked,

"uh…nothing….you got a haircut! Wasn't expecting that!" Sora replied,

It was true, Riku's hair had been cut his bangs were out of his eyes but it didn't even reach his shoulders like it did when they were younger it sort of reminded Sora of when they were four and five but just a bit shorter, the longest tufts only reached his chin,

"so?" Riku replied,

"Well…I can see you wanting your bangs out of the way but, you've had three quarters of it lopped off!" Sora stated,

Riku made a hmph sound and crossed his arms he brushed off the comment and turned to Sora,

"You ready?" Riku asked,

"As ready as I'll ever be!" Sora replied,

And in a flash of light they were gone….

* * *

><p><em><strong>I guess this can be seen as a prologue to Dream Drop Distance, hey if Sora and Riku seem out of Character here let me know so I can try to fix it! This has to be my shortest chapter, hopefully the next one will be longer!<strong>_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	12. Bouncy ball

_**This was inspired by a trip I recently took This did not happen but its what could happen if you take a bouncy ball and bounce it! Always remember to be careful!**_

* * *

><p><em>I own nothing!<em>

_**Bouncy Ball**_

Fourteen year old Sora and Fifteen Riku were walking around the little mall they were with Kairi who was at this point who knows where shopping.

"I'm bored!" Sora moaned,

"I know right, how did we get talked into this…OH I know, Kairi, my sweet of course me and Riku will accompany you to the mall for a day if shopping." Riku replied saying the last part in a mock tone.

"I didn't say it like that all I said was 'sure we'll go." Sora replied.

"You don't like shopping Mr. White knight!" Riku chided.

"White Knight?" Sora asked.

"Someone who does anything and everything for the love of their life…Like you." Riku teased with a sly look.

Sora blushed madly "THERE IS NOTHING BETWEEN US, WE ARE FRIENDS!" Sora stated.

"Sure, I'll go with that….for now." Riku smirked. Sora pouted and turned away his eyes drifted to a toy store there just near the door was a huge selection of bouncy balls.

He sidestepped quietly over bought one with a green, red and blue star in it he went back to The silverette's side and

Bounce, bounce, bounce, bounce, bounce, up and down into his hand, Riku's eyes followed it for a little, before.

"You bought a ball?"

"Yup!" Sora replied, bouncing it, Riku's followed it a little bit but he shook his head and looked away to avoid, getting dizzier,

Sora then tried to bounce it hard, but the ball somehow hit an angle and shot into the café nearby with Sora chasing after it and Riku chasing after him.

"Sora don't you'll make it worse!" he shouted but to no avail, Sora followed it as it bounced off the walls, hit a Tidus's Danish sending it to the floor, (Making him scream "why!")off the display, nearly hit Kairi who ducked and watched as Sora ran by,

"Bouncy ball?" Kairi asked as Riku stopped to answer,

"I need get him to start bringing something to entertain himself!" Riku replied,

"COME BACK!" Sora cried to his bouncy ball running past them,

"Get out of here before he gets you banned…._again_!" Riku yelled trying to stop the brunette, the ball finally came to a stop in a piece of Cake, being bought by Mr. Mein the piece of cake was further destroyed by Sora's hand plunging into the side he looked up and realized he had just gone too far,

"Oops!" Sora replied sheepishly giving a nervous laugh, Riku face palmed,

**Later….**

"So how long is Sora banned this time?" Kairi asked, seeing as how by some miracle, Riku was exempted from blame.

"Seven years." Riku and Sora replied, later hanging his head in shame,

"I'm also grounded." He stated in a sigh.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Poor, Poor little Sora, I'm not sure what Bashing is but I hope I'm not doing it here, Sora's one of my favorites! <strong>_

_**READ AND REVIEW**_


	13. Rainy Days

**This one was originally going to be a humorous one with Sora and Riku as four and Five year olds but…(as Doofenschmertz once said) my muse was beyond me, but then I came up with this, **_I own nothing not even the quote I just used_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rainy Days<strong>_

While Destiny Islands was a permanent Vacation spot it had it's bad weather, most people who lived in worlds like Radiant Garden, didn't have to worry about Typhoons, but Sora and all those who lived on the Islands did, (Though on the positive side they didn't have to worry about freezing to death due to a Blizzard)

Sora and Riku were stranded in a restaurant of all places during a storm that had hit the islands, fortunately everyone managed to take cover.

Sora sighed "Nothing to do but wait out the storm…..I'm bored."

Riku laughed "of course you are." He replied, thinking, contemplating.

"Do you remember when we were little we'd stare out at the rain, and just sigh and huff and say so bored over and over again?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, good times." Riku stated drifting into memories.

"Life was easier when we were Kids." The silverette replied.

"Yeah.." Sora replied, in a sigh.

"We've changed, and I promised Kairi I wouldn't…well not out loud." He mumbled.

"Hey, you haven't changed that much, you may have grown and gotten stronger but your still you." Riku replied.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Sora replied staring out at the rain.

"Yeah…I am right." Riku stated.

Sora just cast him a smug aren't you glance.

"What do you think it will be like for us, years from now, you me Kairi, Crystal, Ventus, Roxas, Xion, Lea, Namine, Terra, Aqua, The King, Donald and Goofy." Sora asked.

"I don't know but if we set it up right we should have a pretty good future." Riku stated.

"I hope so…would you change anything?" Sora asked.

Riku thought about, "No, believe it or not I wouldn't, I like the way I turned out I always regret it, but it made me who I am now, and what doesn't kill you, makes you stronger, mistakes make you wiser." Riku replied.

"Walk to dawn like you always say, I wouldn't change a thing either," Sora replied, then he remembered something.

"That last thing you said, you make that up too?" Sora asked.

"Crystal did." Riku replied.

"Your girlfriend?" Sora asked slyly.

"I don't want to have to beat you up again." Riku replied.

Sora laughed and nodded they grinned as the sun broke through the clouds signaling the storm was over.

* * *

><p><em><strong>What I mean by 'not out loud' Was he said Huh when she told him that but chances are he made the promise in his heart, I thought about the idea of a chapter where they think about their lives so far and discuss it, and the trapped in a storm scenario just seemed to fit,<strong>_

_**READ AND REVIEW**_


	14. Scary Stories

_**Here's one for the Holiday season, Happy Halloween, Read…..if you Dare! this was inspired by a Halloween Clown and the Dream Works short scared Shrekless**_

* * *

><p><em>I own nothing but the stuff I made up<em>

Sora, Riku now seventeen and eighteen had accepted a challenge, to stay at Twilight Town's Haunted Mansion against Terra, Ventus, Hayner, Lea, Roxas, and Pence, they had invited Mickey, Donald and Goofy unfortunately they were too busy, with preparations at Disney Castle.

"And so, if you ever see a Carnival, in the middle of nowhere." Lea told them,

"Keep walking for that Carnival and the Haunted Circus are one of the same," Lea told them smirking seeing as how he had the others hanging off every word.

"And if you happen to find yourselves in an abandoned Carnival you must escape before Midnight other Wise, you will never see the Dawn again!"

Just then a pair of shriveled hands landed on Sora and Riku's shoulders Riku yelped While Sora literally jumped several feet in the air.

Pence screamed but it was only a few seconds before he realized that Lea, Roxas and Hayner were howling with laughter!

"A fake psycho clown, nice touch I'll admit!" Pence replied with a clap.

"Where'd Ven go?" Riku asked.

"left." Terra replied flatly.

"He's out!" Hayner replied high fiving the two former Nobodies.

"We even scared Sora out!" Roxas stated triumphantly.

"Scared yes, out no." Riku replied his eyes glued to a light show above him.

"TAKE THIS, ARS ARCANUM!" Sora yelled

"FIRAGA, BLIZZAGA, PHOTON CHARGE, WIND DIVE!" Sora screeched as he and the now decimated Decoration came down.

"Well….so much for the Haunted Circus Ring master." Lea replied.

Sora panted for a few minutes then sighed and laughed nervously when he realized he had murdered a Halloween decoration.

"Ohh, uh…sorry, about that." Sora replied.

Roxas glared, "2000 Munny fork it over Spiky!" the Bronzette replied holding out his hand.

"Your Hair's spiky too!" Sora accused pointing a finger.

"Not to the extent of yours, now pay up!" Roxas snapped.

Sora repeated what Roxas said but it was in an angry mock, as he placed the money in his former Nobodies hand. Riku rolled his eyes even though Sora had grown so much he still had his immature moments.

"Lighten up you guys it's all in good fun, in fact it's Riku's turn."

Riku cracked his knuckles "It certainly is!" he said in a dark tone.

"Is this gonna be a happened to a friend of a Friend of mine." Terra asked.

"It happened to me." Riku replied, this caught everyone even Lea's attention.

"This was just after, Sora had gone to sleep for the year, DIZ sent me here to find a place to put him Donald and Goofy till they woke up, eventually I came across this very Mansion!" Riku explained ominously.

"As I walked in and searched the place, I could feel a presence."

"What kind-" Pence started to say before Riku put his hand up,

"To this day, I'm not sure but something weird did happen to me that day, I was attacked."

"When I went into the Kitchen, knives started flying at me and I was being attacked relentlessly by some kind of attack, I'm not sure what, but it hurt, after using my Dark Aura attack, I managed to escape….alive, however the Next day after Halloween, I overheard a couple of People from Twilight Town talk about how a Family died inside the house and how there have been mysterious disappearances, and how to this day, no one ventures within these very walls on Halloween night!"

The whole group stared at Riku wide-eyed, Lea let out a sigh before falling flat on his back.

Terra sighed, "I'll get him."

Suddenly a loud moaned filled the area, followed by orbs of Darkness shooting at the poor boys heads making them duck.

"YEAH very cute Riku now KNOCK IT OFF!" Roxas yelled.

"It's not me!" Riku protested,

"Uh…GUYS!" Sora squeaked. Suddenly ghostly images appeared and Lea unfortunately woke up in time to see them,

"WHOOAAAAOOOAOAOAO!"

"RUN AWAAAAAY!" they all screamed in a panic leaving the place Ven who was fuming at himself outside the mansion saw everyone run out scared.

"Hey, where's the Fire?"

"GHOSTS!" Terra cried to Ven, the confused blonde turned and saw that the whole Mansion was cast in an eerie light and a massive Monster shaped mist exploded from the mansion.

"AAHHHHHHHH! WAIT FOR ME!" Ven screamed as he ran off, as he left the effects died down, Aqua standing on the roof top, smiled.

"Happy Halloween boys."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yep Aqua faked it all, with her magic, hey even she has a sense of Humor, <strong>_

_**HAPPY HALLOWEEN**_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	15. Snowflakes

_**Here's another one from when they were younger and this may be a bit early but hey Christmas and Winter itself are around the corner! **_

_I own Nothing!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Snowflakes<strong>_

Five Year old Riku and four year old Sora we're playing catch, this time making sure of the Following things, 1: they weren't in the empty lot near Mr. Caris's house and 2: Sora was making sure he didn't throw the ball too hard this time!

Suddenly, "Hey you guys!" Kairi yelled making Sora throw the ball up into the air and into his back yard,

There was silence for a moment before Sora finally replied,

"I'll get it later, whatcha' need Kairi?"

She pulled out a small piece of paper with holes in it, and carefully undid it.

"It's a Snowflake!" she replied,

"Cool Kairi you make that yourself?" Riku asked.

She nodded with a big grin.

"I used to make them all the time at this time of year before..." She replied sadly.

"Can you show us how?" Sora asked,

"Yeah." Kairi replied brightening up,

"Well make a whole bunch then you can have snow in your house!" Sora replied.

"That's Crazy but….I wanna make Snowflakes!" Riku replied.

"YEAH!" the two cheered, they went into Sora's house and grabbed lots of paper three scissors and then Kairi showed them how to fold and cut,

"Be careful of the Scissors you three." Sora's mom told them as Riku re-entered the house after re-claiming his ball…which Sora lost…._again_.

Sora's mom gave them each three pieces of Paper, which Sora was massicuring.

"Dude, Put the scissors down and step away from the paper!" Riku stated.

"But I'm not done." Sora replied innocently.

"Uh Sora sweetie I think you are." Mrs. Tetsuya replied taking it away from him and giving him a new one.

Sora then proceeded to give the same torture to that piece of Paper!

Riku was careful to make small but perfect patterns in her snowflake, while Kairi cut away..not to the extent of Sora though.

When they were done Carrisa smiled at their hard work, Sora's looked like they had been attacked my Ninja, but they had their own unique style and beauty, Riku's looked like they were done out of a book and Kairi's had their own style.

"I've got more paper!" Riku declared.

"Yeah me too!" Sora chirped.

"Me three!" Kairi added.

They sat down and started cutting, Tyson walked in and saw the huge stacks of paper that were on the table and the three children cutting away at them

"Uh….honey?" Tyson asked.

Carissa just sushed him and quietly took away half off all three stacks,

"It's imperative we hide these!" she told her husband.

* * *

><p><em><strong>another short chapter and Well not as funny as the other's but still cute! And yep Sora's parents names are Carissa and Tyson!<strong>_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	16. Whatever it Takes

_**Okay just so you know Sora has no lines and this takes place after Chain of Memories so Yeah pretty much self-explanatory why it's just Riku and Namine here, there could be some Namiku if you look at it that way **_

_I own nothing_

* * *

><p><strong>What Ever it takes<strong>

"He's just using you, you know." Namine told Riku as the Silverette turned away from his friend Sora in the Pod. it was weird it looked like a transparent crystal flower pod.

Riku looked back at it and there sleeping inside was his best friend Sora, he looked peaceful, inside the pod but then again Sora always liked to laze off,

"Riku I don't think you should help DIZ he's just out for revenge against the Organization." Namine stated.

"I know that, but I had given in to the Darkness, maybe if I hadn't I wouldn't have lost my body then gotten trapped in the dark realm, but now I not only do I have to face the Darkness in my Heart and keep it from eating me away I have to help Sora, Donald and Goofy wake up, whatever it takes." Riku replied.

"Riku…" Namine said sadly,

"No matter the cost."

Namine hung her head at those words it didn't matter if Riku had given into the Darkness, it was her that messed with Sora's memories, she was hoping her Illusion of Pluto the Kings dog would get Sora to help her get away sadly the Organization had planned this and she was caught.

Then they forced her to ripped apart Sora's memories.

Riku immediately sensed the girl's guilt, turned and smiled.

"Hey don't worry, it'll work out." He replied surprised how much that sounded like something Sora would say.

She nodded.

"Okay, looks like we've both got a lot of work to do." Namine told him.

"Yeah…so much to do so little time, but." He replied with a cocky smile.

"It'll be worth it, when I chew him out for ditching Kairi!"

Namine giggled, they had their share in Sora's fate now was the time to set things right Riku knew that while doing this he'd have one more choice to make, but whatever it was he knew what choice to make

"_It's The Road to Dawn…"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Another serious one, and the last one before that was more friendship than funny, I hope no one's suffering from humor withdrawal here but anyway thanks to Thunderblade14 and KH destinybonds18 for reviewing thanks guys!<strong>_

_**READ AND REVIEW**_


	17. Substitute Speakers

_**Here's one that was inspired by an episode of Fish Hooks,**_

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Substitute Speakers<strong>_

Sora looked into a mirror and messed with the tie around his neck, the fifteen year old sighed in defeat,

"Man I hate the school uniforms!" Sora stated,

"Well, you're stuck wearing them, not much even the Keyblade Master can do." Riku replied.

After coming out of the bathroom, they were about to leave, when Claire (or Lighting as she likes to be called) and Snow came up to them,

"Riku, Sora glad we caught you!" Snow stated.

"Huh what's up?" Sora asked.

"Well you know how my sister Serah does the morning announcements?" Lighting asked.

"Yeah?" Riku replied.

"Well, she's sick with the flu but it was so short notice we couldn't get anyone to fill in for her." Snow added.

"And you want us to do the morning announcements?" Riku asked they nodded.

"So, what do you think?" Riku asked his brown-haired friend.

"Someone has to, alright we'll help." Sora replied.

"Great thanks you guys!" Snow stated.

Sora kind grinned a little to himself he knew that Kairi worked with a small TV set the school used to do televised announcements, and usually he didn't see her till lunch.

"_Thinking about Kairi?"_ Roxas asked.

"_**So what if I am."**_ Sora replied to his nobody.

"_Cause you love her!"_ Roxas replied in a cheeky manner.

Eventually Riku and Sora found themselves in the room,

"Hey!" Sora whispered, trying to get Kairi's attention, she waved and he waved with a huge grin on his face do to his success!

"Come on lover boy we need to get the announcements read and done!" Snow told them,

Sora looked away and pouted after his face briefly turned red.

Riku and Sora stood in front of the Camera waiting for the light to turn on,

"Snow get the announcements!" Kairi called.

Snow shuffled through things on his desk,

"Uhhh, I-uh can't find them." Snow stated simply.

"You lost them?" Lighting hissed.

"No there around here somewhere uh..." Snow replied looking,

Riku and Sora looked over to see what was up,

"Sora, you need to stall while I go help them look." Riku stated.

"ME?" to late the silverette was gone.

Sora stared at the camera like a deer in headlights.

"_Do something!" _Roxas stated.

"_**Like what?" **_Sora asked.

"_**ANYTHING! Just I don't know, tell jokes, pretend you're fighting Heartless!" **_

Unaware to the young Keyblader or even his Nobody, noticed Tidus outside the door waiting for a chance to get on camera,

Sora picked up a mop and started using it like a sword it wasn't long before instinct took over and he was doing fast and powerful combos yet taking care not to smash the equipment.

Eventually smashing at Air and with no end in sight he fell on his butt.

"_pant, pant, pant_, can I get a bottle of water!"

Tidus suddenly appeared, with a bottle and handed it to Sora.

"WATER! Its refreshing it's delicious, its H2O so drink WATER!" Tidus stated at the camera while Sora chugged his down although a ticked off Lighting came on screen and dragged Tidus away.

"Wait, I'm NOT DONE!" he screamed as Lighting kicked him out.

"Please tell me you found them!" Lighting stated.

"JUST NOW!" RIku said rushing back over.

"Today's lunch is, Cheese Burgers with fries and a yogurt, as for Ala Carte it is salad bar Wensday, anyone who wishes to join a club must sign up on the sheets on the bulletin board, Also Soccer and Blitz ball practice has been canceled due to Chocobo's nesting on the field."

"How'd, they'd get in there?" Sora asked.

"Also, remember to please keep the school clean, it is imperative that the student body make the extra effort due to the staff hiring for a new, Janitor." Riku added finishing up.

"That is all!" Sora stated with a grin.

And with that the camera cut.

"How was that?" Sora asked.

"It would've been perfect if Snow had the announcements to begin with." Lighting replied.

"I did say I was sorry you know." Snow replied.

"I don't care how sorry you are, your caring this around!" Lighting stated shoving a folder with the word

"Announcements" printed in black ink into his hands.

* * *

><p><em><strong>one of many reasons why folders are our friends, I had a quote from Avatar the last Airbender help me out with his one!<strong>_

_**hope you like it!**_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	18. Sora Vs Big Gold!

_**I remembered a part from Cheaper by the Dozen 2 where the family encounters their Cabin's plague a rat or something I can't really remember I also had this Idea kicking around my head a while back and its been given new life, sorry this took so long I hit writer's block on what to write for the last ages fourteen and fifteen chapter.**_

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up_

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Great Chase for a sandwich: Sora vs. Big Gold!<strong>_

Riku alongside his brunette friend Sora, but the silverette caught wind of a funky smell,

"Sora, why does your lunch, smell funny?" Riku asked,

"My- OH! You must smell my sandwich, Chicken, banana peppers and olives with Gyshal Greens." Sora replied with his trade mark grin.

"Are you being punished for something?" Riku asked.

"No! I made it myself, I had it once before and its tastes good, I'll let you try if you like." Sora told him.

"Yeah….no." Riku replied flatly.

"Suit yourself more for me, but your missing out." Sora replied,

"I think I'll complete my life some other way." Riku replied.

"WAAAARRRKKK!" Sora and Riku suddenly found themselves face to face with a mean looking gold Chocobo, it had scars all over it's body and one huge one between it's eyes, it glared at the boys.

"Big Gold!" the two teens hissed in fear,

Sora went to move around it, but it kept blocking his route, Riku then grabbed Sora's arm (the one holding his lunch,) and moved it around the Chocobo was following it around, what it wanted hit Riku like a sack of bricks.

"Give it your sandwich." Riku whispered.

"What?" Sora asked confused.

"It's want's the Gyshal Greens in your sandwich now fork it over!" Riku stated a little louder,

Sora looked at the bird then at Riku then, his lunch then held it close to his chest and turned away a little, and stuck his tongue out.

"WAAAARRRK!" the bird roared and the boys before they could get pecked took off, and Big Gold proceeded to chase them around the island.

"SORA, GIVE IT THE SANDWICH!" Riku yelled.

"No way, it took me forever to convince my mom to use what's in it, and an hour to make it right."Sora yelled.

"Your smelly sandwich is gonna give us brain damage, now give it!" Riku stated,

"No way!" the brunette replied stubbornly,

"I'll buy you lunch!" Riku stated hoping to bribe Sora out of it.

"No thanks!" Sora replied smugly.

"SORA! Stop being stubborn."

"RIKU! Stop telling me to give up my sandwich!"

Riku growled in exasperation,

Big Gold jumped in front of Sora and grabbed his sandwich.

"THAT'S MINE!" Sora yelled refusing to let go Big Gold lashed it's head around left and right, shaking the poor Brunette, like a maraca.

"Sora let it go!" Riku yelled.

"NO!" Sora replied.

"UGH, stubborn why!" Riku yelled to himself!

Sora sent a kick into Big Gold making him drop the bag it a little roughed up but it still had it's contents,

"RUN!" Sora cried as he and Riku raced to the school as fast as their legs could carry them,

As they ran, Big Gold relentlessly chased them around the town, until they caught sight of the school,

"Home Stretch Riku we're almost there!" Sora cried in a deeper voice.

"Did your voice just crack?" Riku asked momentarily forgetting the giant ornery Chocobo,

"I…think so?" Sora replied,

"WAAAAARRRRKKK!" Yelled Big Gold.

"AHHHH!" the two boys screamed as they climbed the fence, and rushed just as the door was about to close.

"You two are- AHHHH!" Mr. Mein cried as he slammed the door in the Chocobo's face, Sora had won the fight, however the bird got it's revenge by Warking non-stop at every class Sora had where he sat near a window annoying him, his teachers and his class mates.

* * *

><p><strong>Big Gold will return, in a future Fanfic or two, I know of one upcoming Fanfic where he'll return, the rest are tentative, I also worked in a quote from KH:Re:legacy! With this I only have two chapters left, and this will be wrapped up!<strong>

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	19. Saving Christmas for the Kids!

_**Ho Ho Ho! Merry Christmas, here's another Holiday chappie! This was inspired by the Ice Age Christmas Special, this takes place after the events of KH2**_

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Saving Christmas for the Kids!<strong>_

Sora had to make a tall reach but he had done it, the star had been placed on top.

"Gwarsh it looks purdy Sora!" Goofy stated gazing at it.

"Wow." Was all Donald could say In awe,

"Told you I could do it!" Sora stated, then placed one hand over his heart and leaned out the other towards the tree.

"_Oh Christmas tree, Oh Christmas tree, how lovely are thy Branches!" _Sora sang to the tree.

"Aw, I told you Sora could sing." Upon hearing Kairi's voice he turned about as red as one of the Ornaments on his tree,

"True, but he couldn't have picked a worse song to prove that too us." Riku joked.

"Hardy, har, har." Sora deadpanned.

"Aw, come on Sora, you did a great job decorating the tree and singing." King Mickey pointed out.

"Thanks your majesty." Sora replied.

"You, get a tree for your own room?" Kairi asked.

Sora shook his head,

"I am thinking about that, but this one's for the school, my mom said that any tree I get is gonna be one of the small ones."

"Oh this one's for the school!" Kairi stated realizing it.

"Yup!" Sora replied with a nod.

Sora with help from Donald and Goofy, put it into a wagon, and the group worked together to cart the tree to the school.

Unfortunately there was no spirit of Christmas, in fact when the group got there, the other trees had been destroyed and all the kids were crying,

"What happened?" Sora asked, Tidus who was trying to salvage a tree.

"A battle between my dad and Big Gold happened, one of the kids put gyshal greens in the garland then Big Gold came and went to eat it my dad tried to stop and, well, I have to tell you what happens next." Tidus replied.

"Aww man." Sora stated looking around,

"Gwarsh, what can we do?" Goofy asked.

Kairi was in deep thought, then a light bulb went over her head.

"We're gonna need Santa." She stated.

"But he's busy in Christmas Town," Sora replied.

"I didn't mean Santa per say, follow me!" she stated leading them back outside.

After Kairi gave out her plan she got into the Drama department at the High School and got out Christmas Costumes.

"Donald's Magic fixes the trees, the King casts float on our sleigh and gets Goofy into his Reindeer form, he also gets float cast on him." Kairi reminded everyone,

"What about me?" Sora asked fitting an antler head band in his spiky hair.

"With your Final form, you'll be able to fly, we just have to cover you up more so no one notices." Riku explained.

"I'll cast chill on ya so you won't get too hot." The King added.

"Great!" Sora grinned fitting on a green vest, Harness and red nose.

"Now all we need is someone to play Santa Claus." Kairi mused,

"Gwarsh Kairi, we've all got jobs the only one you didn't give an assignment too is Riku." Goofy stated.

"Riku?" the others stated and turned to the Silverette.

Riku's eye twitched a little and he huffed.

"I'll do it but I won't like it, hand over the beard and pillow." He deadpanned,

**KH KH KH**

Serah, Lighting (Claire) and Snow, entered the elementary school and came to the same (Albeit cleaner and louder) sight that Sora saw not too long ago.

"What happened here?" Claire asked in shock,

"This place, is lacking in Christmas spirit." Snow muttered,

Serah looked sadly around she knew the kids were looking forward to this and she and Tidus worked hard in fact she had only left to get Snow and Lighting,

"Is it Jecht related?" Lighting asked Tidus crossing her arms.

"Yup!" the blonde sighed.

Kairi looked in and gave the signal.

"BLIZZAGA!" Donald chanted casting the spell, a huge wind caught the attention of Tidus, Lighting, Snow, Serah and the Kids.

"HO HO HO MERRRRY CHIRSTMASS!" and down with a reindeer (and by Reindeer I mean Sora and Goofy) pulled sleigh was….

"SANTA CLAUS!" the kids yelled rushing up, giving Kairi, Mickey and Donald the ability, to sneak in, with a wave of their hands the trees and ornaments started to pick themselves up while Kairi kept watch.

"Aww man it's the class from the library!" Sora, the Red nose fake reindeer thought, as he saw them crowd around Riku Claus.

"Wow Santa, you brought us a tree!" the girl with Pig tails stated.

"Yeah but Tidus's crazy dad and that mean Chocobo Big Gold wrecked everything." One of the Kids stated.

"Well don't worry I have a feeling everything will turn out just fine." Riku Claus said to them,

"That's Riku in a Santa Suit." Serah stated.

"You owe me a buck." Tidus said to Snow.

"Yeah well, I don't know how he's flying but the special effects at this school's play were much better." Snow stated putting his hands behind his head,

Little did they know that the trees and decorations were repairing themselves.

"Hey Santa, you know everything right?" one of the little Kids asked

"Well, I know if you've been naughty or nice so…pretty much." Riku Claus replied.

"Well there's this Sora Tetsuya guy, I think he loves that Kairi girl but he's never said so." One of the kids asked,

Hearing this Sora suddenly had a shiny red face.

"Does he?" the kid asked.

Sora wanted to scream but he remembered he was a reindeer so he made it sound like well a little like a reindeer.

"WAAAOOOOOANKK!"

"Ooh, my Reindeer said hello remember it kids you'll probably never hear that again, Reindeer are notoriously _quiet_!" Riku stated casting a glare on Sora.

Riku saw Kairi give a thumbs up.

"Let's get this tree into the gym shall we could you give me a hand Snow." Riku asked.

Snow helped Riku Claus lift the tree up and they took it into the gym.

"You know what this is Karma, for telling Sora and Serah that there was no such thing as Santa Claus." Snow whispered.

"Shut it." Riku stated flatly and quietly.

Riku and Snow placed the tree as the kid's eyes lit up and they gazed in awe as the gym was good as new.

Riku snuck out jumped into the sleigh and rode off.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!"

A few minutes later Sora and Co, entered.

"Whoa how'd everything get fixed?" Sora asked.

"Yeah it was a mess a few minutes ago." Mickey added.

"It was Santa he brought your tree and fixed all the others!" the girl in pig tails cried happily.

"Oh wow he did!" Sora stated.

The kids dug into snacks as Sora gave a Kairi a thumbs up.

"You are a genius!" he stated causing the Princess of Heart to blush a little.

"It was nothing." She replied.

"Happy to help, but Santa helper off my career choice list!" Riku stated.

"I thought as much, Mr. there's no such thing as Santa Claus." Sora smirked.

"Hey come on it's Christmas, everybody's happy and the Kids got their party after all." Kairi reminded them.

"Yeah Merry Christmas guys!" Sora stated.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Serah reappeared with lines Jecht has been mentioned Big Gold returned and I worked in Mickey Donald and Goofy, HORAAY FOR ME!<br>MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS**_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	20. Friends forever!

_**Well here it is, the Final Chapter I want to thank everyone who read and reviewed **_

_**Miano53**_

_**Thunderblade14**_

_**KH destinybonds18**_

* * *

><p><em>I own nothing except the stuff I made up<em>

_**Friends forever**_

Sora and Riku gazed at the stars on the beach the water crashing against the sand was soothing, Sora couldn't help but think about the future, what would he be when he grew up that was his class assignment, he then decided that no matter what he'd be he wanted to still have all the friends he made.

"Riku?" Sora asked.

"Yeah?"

"We'll be friends forever right?" Sora asked.

"Of course, where'd that come from?" Riku asked.

"Well, I realized that when we get bigger everything's gonna change, us too." Sora explained.

"Maybe, but we'll still be friends!" Riku stated.

"Friends forever?" Riku asked holding out his Pinky, Sora took it for a Pinky swear,

"Friends forever, nothing's gonna tear us apart!" Sora stated.

"Yeah!" Riku agreed as stars twinkled in the sky.

_**READ AND REVIEW**_

_**THANK YOU FOR READING!**_


End file.
